New Agonist
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: Building your fight to become the best starts in the development scenes, NXT. You start your mark and fight your way to the top, making friends and enemies along the way. Sometimes, the betrayals hit you but you push yourself through it in order to win a title that means more to you than just being a prop to hold. It is your fight.
1. The Debut

*Bayley's POV*

It was the July 31, 2014 episode of NXT and I was already standing in the ring without any form of notice on who my opponent was. I knew it couldn't be Becky Lynch who debuted on TV not too long ago and it couldn't be Charlotte either.

I wasn't sure at all who was going to face me tonight but I had my head up tall and strong. I wasn't sure if it was someone who'd be easy to defeat or someone that was maybe at my level.

Suddenly, I heard a blare of a guitar hitting one pitch before an unfamiliar song began blaring throughout the audience. I heard cheers too as I eyed this... girl... coming to the ring.

I didn't know if I was seeing this correctly at first but it was clear to me now. This girl looked very young, probably barely hitting her teens. She looked short, pretty short for her age. She had wavy raven hair with dark blue strikes and maybe lighter than tan skin but not quite pale. She seemed slender but quite muscular, an interesting sight for someone as petite as her.

She had on black jean shorts, black combat boots, black knee pads with an owl on each one outlined in dark blue, black fingerless gloves with an owl on each one also outlined in dark blue, and a black v-neck crop top (going down to just below her breasts) that molded perfectly to her body.

She was walking down to the ring, looking like she was smirking. Her smirk looked quite adorable and if she was turning to be shaped into an anti-hero, I would be shocked to see how it went down. It was only seconds before her name was announced.

"And her opponent, from Austin, Texas, Imigie!"

That name sounded pretty different and it actually sounded nice. I won't even lie here.

The new girl Imigie got into the ring between the bottom rope and the middle rope then stood up as she stood by the turnbuckle opposite of me.

Before I realized it, her smirking face turned serious.

Seeing her up close suddenly ran something in my head. She looked so familiar and it wasn't just because I saw her in the indies under ring name Nikki Vazquez. I suddenly realized that I had seen her the performance center but never did I catch her name and when I saw her, it was brief.

It was only a matter of time before the timekeeper would ring the bell for the match to start.

Just after I tightened my side ponytail, the bell rang for the match to start and I was sure I would be in for one hell of a surprise.

*Imigie's POV*

I squared my shoulders as I stared into the eyes of my opponent... Bayley.

Much to my surprise, she looked a bit intimidated by me even though I was shorter than she was. I was guessing it was because of how my expression looked like I wanted to take someone down.

The two of us ended up locking up, fighting for control. It ended up lasting for fifteen seconds before I took control.

It started with me giving her a clothesline, her hitting the mat quite hard.

Even through her state, Bayley managed to pull some offense by scooping me down hard.

She and I began to exchange punches, the fight already getting too close for comfort.

I definitely could see myself facing Bayley in the future. She was pretty solid, close enough to my level but I didn't want to be arrogant.

I kicked Bayley away then gave her a spear without a hint of hesitation.

I quickly pinned Bayley for the three count when the crowd cheered loudly. I didn't even care if it was a smaller crowd. I was just pleased that I was able to make my debut here.

"Here is your winner, Imigie!"

I gave smiles and waves to the crowd. It was such a pleasure to be part of NXT. Now I was ready to see if anyone was willing to stand up and fight against me. That was the real question that would ring inside of my head.


	2. New Friend

*Imigie's POV*

It was now the August 7th episode of NXT as I was preparing for my next match. This time, I knew who it was going to be against.

It was against Sasha Banks.

The BFFs has broken away with different paths to get them in. Charlotte had already been the NXT Women's Champion for quite a while ever since her tournament win. Summer Rae had moved up to the main roster, once dancing with Fandango but now on her own way. Sasha was still here, no title in hand.

Like last time, I was careful not to underestimate my opponent. Ever since Summer Rae had woken up Sasha's nasty side, I had to be cautious. Picking up mean streaks and such.

However, Sasha was now having to not underestimate me. I may have been short and quite tiny but that didn't mean that someone would take light of the matter. I was one hell of a determined fighter.

I stared at the wall, finding myself in my own focus point. Maybe it was supposedly a thing that would very likely make someone cry but that didn't occur with me. It was just something that put my mind at ease while I prepared for my match.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a brown-haired woman making her way down the hall towards my direction. I didn't expect her to acknowledge me since I was the new girl on the block but to my surprise, she headed to where I was.

For some reason, she looked strangely familiar but at the same time, not much could ring a bell for this woman. She looked a bit tall, for sure taller than me. She was slender and a bit muscular but only a tad bit soft on the abdomen but still athletic enough.

She turned to me with a smile on her face, a smile of kindness.

"Hello," she said, a thick Irish accent coming out. "I'm Becky Lynch. I was once Rebecca Knox."

My eyes lit up with I heard "I was once Rebecca Knox." I remembered seeing her matches from the independent scene and she was really good. Never in my mind would I have imagined actually seeing her in the same company that I was in. It was a nice surprise for sure.

"Hello," I smiled. "I'm Imigie."

She and I shook hands and smiled kindly to each other.

"I'm up against Sasha Banks today," I said quietly.

Becky's eyes widened a bit in surprise. I almost expected her to be surprised, given that I watched enough Sasha matches with her new planted-in mean streak. At the same time, I wasn't expecting it, given that she had faced Sasha before.

"Be careful," Becky warned, the expression on her face turned serious. "Sasha has quite the mean streak. She's vicious and obviously the mean girl. She's feisty."

Hearing this almost terrified me. Even though I did my part with the research, I was still strangely unsettled by the fact that maybe Sasha would pull something completely unpredictable. Regardless of how much I would fight with deep passion, Sasha might be one step ahead of me.

"But regardless, I'm rooting for you out there and you can do it," Becky finished, the smile on her face returning.

"Thank you," I smiled.

Becky gave a nod before turning to the other direction. Her footsteps got quieter and quieter as she walked away.

Now, I was alone again but that didn't bother me very much. I was more determined to get on with my match. Sasha Banks would be coming shortly after I was and I was more than ready for my match.

Despite this, I had to refrain from being overconfident because that would kill me in this match. I had to be extra cautious and that was what I was willing to do.


	3. Lost

*Third Person POV*

NXT Episode Date: August 7, 2014

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Approaching the ring first, from Boston, Massachusetts, Sasha Banks!"

The auburn-haired woman named Sasha Banks made her way down the ramp, smirking to herself. She smirked to herself for several reasons but only a few stuck out to her mind the most.

One reason, Sasha had broken away from the group she was once involved in named the BFFs or the Beautiful Fierce Females. The second reason, she was readily preparing for her number one contender match against Bayley for the NXT Women's Championship. And the third reason, she wanted to grow her nasty mean girl side that she unleashed since Summer Rae's lecture.

Sasha began to wonder who would be the next woman for her to throw her nastiness on. This would better show that she didn't need Charlotte nor Summer.

Sasha took off her jacket and her jewelry as she prepared herself for what was shocking. She almost expected her opponent to be Bayley or Becky Lynch but instead, she got quite the massive surprise.

It was Imigie.

Sasha had heard a lot about Imigie and even watched her match against Bayley, which she was successful in.

Sasha began to feel a bit nervous due to the intimidation in the raven-haired girl's eyes. She knew that these were the eyes showing that the girl was ready for a fight.

 _Keep your head up_ , Sasha thought. _Maybe you might toss this girl around and actually show who's the boss_.

As the girl got in the ring, both women stood merely inches from each other. Imigie was five inches shorter than Sasha but she still stared at Sasha dangerously.

The bell rang, signaling for the match the start. Both women stared at each other for a few moments, not entirely sure on who would take control of the match.

At last, Imigie was the one to push Sasha down, hard. Sasha gasped as she fell down, landing on her butt. She looked up at the recent newcomer, eyes wide with shock.

"Oh, you'll be sorry, sweetheart," Sasha snapped, waving her hand at Imigie, as if she were trying to warn her.

Her opponent didn't say a word as for possible fear that she'd be cut off by Sasha. She just stayed there, waiting for Sasha to get up on her feet again.

Sasha then got up to her feet, throwing multiple punches at Imigie. It wasn't long before Sasha began to dominate the match. At the very least, she was enjoying herself. Causing lots of pain to her opponent in front of her made her smile. However, it wasn't too long before she was rudely interrupted.

"Sasha's ratchet! Sasha's ratchet! Sasha's ratchet!" came the chorus of chants from the crowd.

Sasha stopped in her tracks, dropping Imigie down on the mat then saw the crowd continuing to chant "Sasha's ratchet" over and over. Anger boiled up in the young superstar as she shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want to believe that she was ratchet. The thought only made her angrier as she took a step close to her left, towards the ropes.

"I'm not ratchet!" Sasha screeched.

The only response she got was a chorus of boos. She shook her head then began to taunt at the crowd.

Little did she know that behind her, Imigie was slowly getting up to her feet. Imigie looked up to see Sasha taunting at the crowd. She just smirked, already thinking of a plan to catch Sasha off guard.

The raven-haired Diva picked up Sasha and Sasha gasped in surprise. Sasha tried to fight out of the hold but Imigie was too strong. Imigie hit Sasha with an electric chair drop.

Imigie smiled at herself for the job she had done to keep a distracted Sasha in the match. She was determined to show that she still had lots left to give.

That was when she got her chance to control the match. The crowd cheered at this, causing the youngest Diva in the match to crack a smile. It gave her more motivation to keep hold at controlling the match, perhaps longer than how long she originally anticipated.

"End Miss ratchet! End Miss Ratchet!" the crowd chanted.

Imigie quietly giggled to herself while Sasha grew even more furious, thinking of a plan to catch her opponent off guard so that she could control the match.

It wasn't long before Sasha finally thought of a plan to make sure she regained control of the match. She tried to carry out with her plan but much to her surprise and dismay, it didn't go as she planned.

Imigie was quick to notice what Sasha was trying to do so she quickly countered it then gave Sasha a Samoan drop.

Imigie went to pin Sasha but Sasha kicked out at two. Imigie could only open her mouth in shock as she backed away a bit. She began to wonder how she could add extra damage to Sasha before going for the final strike.

Sasha slowly got up to her feet then stared at Imigie directly in the eyes. Her body shook with fury but she remained at her position, ignoring every bit of pain she had suffered from earlier in the match.

"I'm the boss!" she shouted angrily. "You have no business walking around here!"

The crowd booed in disapproval of her words. They wanted to see the newest edition to the NXT Divas roster win the match. Not the ratchet wannabe boss.

However, Sasha wasn't finished with her ranting.

"So they think I'm ratchet?" she yelled, pointing to the crowd. "I guess you're the ratchet one! Come and get me!"

She began to taunt her opponent who looked horrified. Imigie never imagined that she'd be taunted in the exact fashion that Sasha was playing it.

"Think about who you're calling ratchet, mind you?" Imigie shouted, getting up to her feet. "Don't test me! A fighter ain't ratchet!"

Sasha only laughed at the reply as she Irish whipped Imigie to the turnbuckle across from her. Sasha ran to her then had her lying on the middle ropes. Sasha went for her diving double knee drop.

Sasha smiled herself as she positioned Imigie for a double knee backbreaker. Then, it happened.

Sasha then positioned her opponent for her finishing move, the Bank Statement. The move that would make anyone give up from the pain.

Imigie gasped at the sudden pressure that suddenly turned into pain. She tried to fight out of the submission but it only made Sasha angrier, causing her to hold on tighter.

"No!" Imigie cried.

It was no use trying to break away again. Sasha would get a tighter grip and Imigie would be left hanging in her own agony. Imigie had no choice so she was forced to tap Sasha's hand, signaling the end of the match.

"Here is your winner by submission, Sasha Banks!"

Sasha's mouth hung open in shock for a moment before smiling at herself. This was the momentum she wanted to be able to win against the girl in front of her. She wanted to keep it that way, come when she and Bayley faced off for an opportunity for NXT Women's Championship match against Charlotte.

Imigie on the other hand looked dazed and confused with a hint of sadness in her eyes. She looked up at Sasha who looked down at her, laughing at her. Imigie began to worry if Sasha had something else planned for her.

Her fears were confirmed when Sasha decided to add insult to injury. Sasha kicked the girl down then set her foot on top of Imigie's leg.

"I'm the boss!" Sasha shouted. "She's nothing!"

As if to make herself quite clear, Sasha kicked Imigie yet again with a smirk on her face. She brushed herself off before walking out of the ring, seemingly pleased with herself for what she had done. There was no remorse shown here and no remorse to be shown ever.

Imigie just sat there, shocked and humiliated from what she had gone through. This was not what she wanted to happen. If she was going to lose at all, she wanted at least some sort of acknowledgement that she had put much of her own effort in the match. Instead, she got tossed around which was an immediate slap to the face.

Despite her pain, she was determined to show that anyone getting away with this sort of brattiness wouldn't get away with it easily this time.

"This isn't over, Sasha," she whispered. "Win all you want against me but you'll be sorry."

She wanted to get back at Sasha for her actions but she wasn't sure how. All Imigie knew was that Sasha had humiliated her after her loss and Imigie was sadly on the receiving end of Sasha's mean side that had been put into place long before she made her debut.

Imigie got back up on her feet then got out of the ring but the only thing she gave the crowd was a sad smile. They must have already known what must've gone through her head.

She knew that Sasha had quite the mean spirit and she made sure to be careful but never did she expect to be humiliated the way she was. She wondered if her new friend, Becky Lynch, had known anything about this. She decided that she was going to ask Becky about this.

Imigie knew that she couldn't ask Sasha. That would put her in serious peril in a similar fashion like earlier. She needed to ask someone who had faced Sasha's formed mean side to see if there was any way that she could try to learn more about being cautious so that she wouldn't be hurt like this again.

Imigie made her way backstage to notice Becky Lynch sitting on a soundboard by the wall. Becky was looking up at Imigie, a hint of sadness was shown in her eyes.

Imigie walked closer to her then sat down next to her. She curled herself into a ball, trying to process everything going on in her head. It was too much for her to take.

Becky could see that all was not right with her new friend. She noticed that her shoulders were ever so slightly shaking but Becky wasn't going to leave her in this state. She gave her a comforting hug, neither woman saying a word for a few moments.

After that, Becky let Imigie go and she could see that her friend looked up at her with a small and sad smile. Becky's heart sunk at watching how so broken her friend was.

"I saw what happened," Becky said quietly in her thick Irish accent. "Sasha... she's trouble. She's carrying that nasty spirit. I'd never thought she'd unleash it out on anyone else besides myself, Bayley, and even Charlotte. But honestly, I feel really bad for you. You were simply here to build yourself up but then Sasha... halts your mission. And honestly, I wish I had something else to possibly help you but I've always lost against Sasha so I don't have much to offer. I don't know about Bayley or Charlotte. Charlotte may have a different perspective because she used to be in a team with her."

She paused for a moment to collect her own thoughts then placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, as a sign of reassurance. Imigie could only keep that small and sad smile in return as Becky spoke again.

"I don't know why but I think Sasha may go for a new plan in the next few months or so," she continued. "She might try to get to you more or something until she tries to get you to join her or something."

She noticed that Imigie's eyes widened with shock and horror and her body had tensed up. Becky wondered if it was what she had said that caused Imigie to react in such a way.

"I can't," Imigie muttered, shaking her head. "I can't join her. I won't join her. Sure, I may be a bit ruthless but there is no way in hell I'm joining her. She can keep at her mean side all she wants but I'm not going to be as mean as her."

Becky could tell from the tone of Imigie's voice that she was being absolutely serious about refusing to join Sasha.

"Sasha once tried to get Janalyn but Janalyn refused," Becky said.

Imigie looked confused. She had never heard of this Janalyn person who Becky spoke of.

"Janalyn," she said. "Who's that?"

"She's another Diva here," Becky answered. "She, like Sasha, has quite the mean side that scares a lot of people. However, she takes the word "Diva" and really likes to be out there with it. She pretty much dresses like a Diva. She came here about two and a half months before you did. I'll tell you, she's so into this persona that if someone wondered if she'd aligned herself with someone who's almost the exact opposite, they'd either get frowned upon or laughed at. Weird, I know. But, if she did plan on having an alliance with anyone like that, it wouldn't be soon for sure."

Imigie thought for a moment as she tried to process everything that was said about this Janalyn person. She hadn't come across her at all since she first came into NXT.

She took a moment to think about everything Becky was telling her. Was she now forced to be even more cautious with how the mean streaks can go?

"In all seriousness, you have to keep careful because you have no idea on where you'll end up," Becky finished.

The other woman shuddered at hearing this. She just looked at Becky, a worried look on her face. She wanted to show that she didn't need someone else to help her win or anything. She wanted to win her matches alone and lose them alone.

"I will," she replied.

Nothing else was said between the two women. They just stared at the ceiling in silence, wondering what could be on for them in the next week. There was absolutely no telling, as far as either woman were concerned.

There was bound to be a lot to happen in the match next week and one woman sitting at this very moment made herself sure that she would pay close attention. It would do enough to save her from the worst fate coming to her.


	4. Lost and Spared

It was now October 23rd of NXT and during those several weeks, things have been looking quite well with Imigie. Nothing massively eventful for her, although Sasha looked to quite interested in her. It wasn't for aligning reasons.

Imigie was now at ringside, siding with Bayley as she went to face Sasha. Imigie was now keeping a close eye on Sasha, just in case if she had to face The Boss in later time. Imigie felt that last time, she was slightly unprepared for Sasha's nasty demeanor. It had caught her by surprise.

Sasha's every move to Bayley was showing that she wanted to dominate. Not just that, she wanted to continue her evil spirit that showed she wasn't here for games. She meant business, and she was going to make sure no one would try to put a halt to it.

The damage was only added further when The Boss showed her growing dislike for the other woman. It included her mocking the Hugger, something the raven-haired woman took close notice of. She was sure that what Sasha did to her months ago, was simply only a preview of what would happen today.

If Bayley had any opportunity to turn it around, she was nearly losing that chance. Even though she came across Sasha many times, she still was surprised that this was how vicious the other woman was. She could see how helpless her raven-haired friend looked from the corner of her eye.

Their grueling match ended with Sasha going for a Bank Statement. Bayley felt the agonizing pain and knew that there was only one thing left to do. She tapped the mat, showing that she had given up and for Sasha to let go.

Unfortunately for Bayley, Sasha didn't let go of her grip. Instead, she held on for a few more seconds before finally letting go to acknowledge her victory. It was short-lived though as after she finally acknowledged her victory, she began to viciously attack Bayley.

Imigie watched this with shock, keeping mental notes in her head about how to be able to at least stand a chance, should she ever come across Sasha's assault. However, after standing there for a few moments, she rushed into the ring to save Bayley and fend Sasha off.

At the same time, Imigie noticed that from the corner of her eye, Becky Lynch was making her way to the ring for the same reason. The two women consoled Bayley for a few moments then they stood up.

Bayley smiled to the two women and slowly made her way to the ropes to get out of the ring and leave. Before she could reach the ropes, Becky reverse-clotheslined her to the mat, leaving the other woman dazed and stunned. Imigie watched with surprise to see this happen right in front of her eyes.

Becky gave a small mischievous smile to the fallen Bayley, pleased with her job. She knew why she did this. Being nice to people sometimes wasn't the way to go, and it had led to too many downfalls.

However, she took notice of the raven-haired woman from the corner of her eye. The two stared intensely at each other for several moments, wondering if they would spare an attack to each other, gain an ally, or plan to attack each other. Through the months, they had gotten close became good friends with each other. It was a form of a flourishing friendship that both women wondered if it was worth destroying.

Becky remembered seeing a few of Imigie's matches where the latter seemed to show a more ruthless streak. Truthfully, the former saw the raven-haired woman was a different person entirely, not someone looked too much like a nice girl, but not completely mean either. It was like watching Sasha and Bayley rolled into one person.

Imigie on the other hand after being shocked to see Becky's attack on Bayley, gave a slight smirk to the other woman. While she had no intentions on taking alliances, she was interested in Becky's newly ruthless streak she developed.

If anyone expected for one woman to attack the other, they were in for a surprise that was unexpected. Becky took a step closer to Imigie the reached out her hand to the other woman, as if she were asking to shake her hand.

Imigie was suspicious, for thought that Becky would attack her, but she reached her hand out to Becky anyway, just for her own curiosity. Much to her surprise, Becky didn't attack her, but instead took her hand then shook it. The crowd cheered loudly at the sudden event, though surprised that Imigie was spared from an attack, even though she wasn't a heel.

After a few seconds, they let each other's hands go just when a referee came to give Becky a microphone, who took it out of his hand without a word. This surprised the crowd, wondering what Becky would say now. All they could do was wait patiently and remain silent.

"I have respect for you, Imigie," said Becky with absolute sincerity in her voice.

Unknown to either woman, Bayley was watching the whole thing in complete shock. Did this mean she lost a friend in Imigie too? She didn't understand what was going on, but she about to find out.

"I may have respect for you as an ally, but I am not asking you to join me," continued Becky, her thick Irish accent permeating the air.

She handed the microphone to Imigie then got out of the ring, standing beside Sasha Banks. Sasha raised Becky's hand up in victory, as if wanting to shove the newly made alliance in Bayley and Imigie's faces.

"Not that I care to," said Imigie bluntly. "I have great respect for you too, Becky, but joining Sasha, I will not. I'm not one to take sides."

No more words were said as Becky and Sasha turned to leave the arena. It was just Bayley and Imigie in the ring alone.

Imigie turned to Bayley who was still on the ground, looking up at her with potent despair in her eyes. It was like she was calling her for help. However, she was about to find out if the other woman would lend her a hand despite the unexpected change of events.

Imigie could see the look in Bayley's eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. However, she knew that she had to carry on with her own mission, but it didn't mean she would abandon her completely.

"I'm sorry Bayley," she said softly and rather sadly. "I don't take sides. The only side I take is my own side. No one else."

Not another word was said as she got out of the ring, leaving Bayley alone. She didn't want this to mean she turned on Bayley. She wanted this to mean that she would take her own side and wouldn't mind reaching out to Bayley or Becky. Sasha though would be a challenge.

Bayley was at a lost cause but Imigie was spared from an attack, only to further develop the mystery behind her.


End file.
